Candy Kaiju
| released = | difficulty = Medium - Somewhat Hard | previous = Bonkers Bakery | previous2 = Bonkers-Bakery.png | next = Fanciful Fort | next2 = Fanciful-Fort.png }} Story Tiffi is dressed up as Gumzilla (Tiffzilla) while the Bubblegum Troll looks shocked and Neko laughs. New things *Cake bombs ( ) are introduced. They can be very dangerous because destroying a cake bomb does affect the moon scale. Hence, removing cake bomb will cause an instant game over, unless there are roughly the same number of the two candy colours on the moon scale on the board. In addition, the board will be refilled with candies after that, but you have absolutely no control over the cascades that happen after the board refills. This can also cause a game over. Levels Candy Kaiju has four somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , and and one extremely hard level: . Overall, it has about the same difficulty as the previous episode, Bonkers Bakery, but much easier than its Reality counterpart, Pudding Pagoda. } | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |25 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |30,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |15,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |145,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |180,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |30,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |40,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |15,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |45,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |} Gallery Story= Candy_Kaiju_background.png|Episode story Candy Kaiju-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 366 Dreamworld.png|Level 366 - |link=Level 366/Dreamworld Level 367 Dreamworld.png|Level 367 - |link=Level 367/Dreamworld Level 368 Dreamworld.png|Level 368 - |link=Level 368/Dreamworld Level 369 Dreamworld.png|Level 369 - |link=Level 369/Dreamworld Level 370 Dreamworld.png|Level 370 - |link=Level 370/Dreamworld Level 371 Dreamworld.png|Level 371 - |link=Level 371/Dreamworld Level 372 Dreamworld.png|Level 372 - |link=Level 372/Dreamworld Level 373 Dreamworld.png|Level 373 - |link=Level 373/Dreamworld Level 374 Dreamworld before.png|Level 374 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 374/Dreamworld Level 374 Dreamworld after.png|Level 374 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 374/Dreamworld Level 375 Dreamworld.png|Level 375 - |link=Level 375/Dreamworld Level 376 Dreamworld.png|Level 376 - |link=Level 376/Dreamworld Level 377 Dreamworld.png|Level 377 - |link=Level 377/Dreamworld Level 378 Dreamworld before.png|Level 378 - (Before liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 378/Dreamworld Level 378 Dreamworld after.png|Level 378 - (After liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 378/Dreamworld Level 379 Dreamworld.png|Level 379 - |link=Level 379/Dreamworld Level 380 Dreamworld.png|Level 380 - |link=Level 380/Dreamworld Trivia *In Japanese language, the word Kaiju (怪獣) means a "monster" or "beast". **This is also the first (and currently the only) episode to contain a Japanese word. *This was the fourth episode to contain the word "Candy", the first three are Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds, and the only one in Dreamworld. *It appears that Tiffi and the Bubblegum Troll have switched places from Reality to Dreamworld. *It seems that Tiffi (Tiffzilla) becomes even larger than Gumzilla, as the pagoda in the background of this episode looks shorter than the one in its counterpart in Reality. *Like Coral Corral and Moonshot Molars, this episode's easiest level: 377, is the hardest one in its Reality counterpart. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Medium episodes Category:Somewhat hard episodes Category:Candy-themed episodes Category:Country-based episodes